With the rapid spread of intelligent portable terminals, the development of various applications for these intelligent portable terminals is also quite rapid. Nowadays, every intelligent portable terminal is mounted with many applications, resulting in being much trouble for a user to use a certain application. Hence, the classification management for these icons is necessary.
When respective icons are performed the classification management, the best mode is placing the icons of the similar types or the frequently used icons on one page. But if every icon needs to be moved, it is much inconvenient to the current touch-type portable terminals. For example, the following method is used when moving the icons on the touch-type portable terminals. One way is pressing and holding an icon using a touch tool and dragging an icon to a desired page. But the disadvantage of this kind of operation is difficult to select a page. Another way is pressing and holding an icon after opening a floating window item and turning page according to a sensor to find the corresponding position and releasing the icon. Although such method is more convenient than the previous method, it is necessary to operate a single icon. Thus, where there are many icons, if only one icon is moved once, it is rather tedious. Also, the icon is easy to be out of the control of the touch tool when dragging an icon using the touch tool.